


Marinette's Days

by DawnWave



Series: Not what I Expected [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnWave/pseuds/DawnWave
Summary: A catch-up with what Marinette was up to during the last few chapters of Not what I expected
Series: Not what I Expected [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560238
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	Marinette's Days

Marinette woke up dreading the day ahead. She knew that she was going to fail the Chemistry test later that day as there had been an Akuma attack during that lesson so she had missed it. She also knew that Lila would probably be in fine form again today as she had joined Adrien for a photoshoot the day before. Adrien hated those shoots as Lila just wouldn't give him any space but his father insisted on them.  
  
She had to admit while most things had changed for the worse since Lila had joined her class, some good things came from it too. Most of her class now thought of her as a bully so they didn't want her as class rep anymore, which freed up lots of time that had otherwise been taken up by planning things for the class. When they had destroyed her school sketchbook she had simply shrugged and ignored them saying if they didn't respect her sketches they clearly wouldn't like the designs she had made for them. They hadn't been happy when she had refused to take any commissions from them without payment after that. She had also made sure that none of her other sketchbooks ever came to school with her and that the ones at home were locked away safely. She had had to make a special storage box for the miracle box so she simply made an extra one for her designs. She had made several other changes too.  
  
One of the biggest changes was she and Chat had revealed their identities to each other. They knew it was very risky but with Master Fu gone Marinette felt that they would need each other's support when they weren't wearing their masks now more than ever. Once Adrien had seen what had happened to her since Lila had come back, they'd had a long conversation about how they were being affected. They had also spoken about their feelings and had even started to get closer to each other. They weren't dating as they had agreed that Adrien needed to go to counselling first. The lose of his mother, his fathers' treatment of him and the way he had learned to simply conceal everything from pretty much everyone to meet his father's standards wasn't healthy and neither of them wanted him to do the same if they ever dated. If they still had feelings for each other after Hawkmoth was gone, they would think about dating, in the meantime though she was happy with how things were between them.  
  
Another change had been her choice in clothing for her daily wear. She now generally went with fitted jeans and a pale blue, almost white shirt that had spaghetti staps under a powder blue jacket. The jacket had cap sleeves and a single button keeping it closed in the front but the back was simply a panel of lace. She still wore her ballerina flats but they were now a pale blue to tie in with the rest of her outfit. She left her hair alone, she liked her pigtails and didn't see any point in changing them!

Since she had more free time these days, she had thrown herself into her designing and had managed to get her designs out into the world. Jagged had recently commissioned her to design his next tours outfits as well as his wedding suit and Penny's wedding dress. Penny had asked her to be her bridesmaid so she'd needed to design a dress for herself too. Penny had wanted a more traditional dress while Jagged was wanting a totally “rock and roll” wedding so she and Penny had worked together to find something that would make them both happy. They had compromised so Penny had the white dress she had always wanted, while Marinette's dress showed the colours that Jagged had wanted for absolutely everything!  
  
The dress and suit had to have their final fittings so she had organised that for Friday night. However, today was Wednesday and she still had to get through school first. Tikki had been a great help testing her as she dashed around her room getting dressed for the day. Once she was as ready as she ever was, she raced out the door to school. She knew today wouldn't be ant different from normal but knew she had to at least try to get through it anyway. When lunchtime finally came round she was glad to be able to leave school to go home for lunch as she had forgotten to grab any lunch. Lila had been of true form today with her stories about talking to Jagged and Prince Ali the previous evening on Skype about some fundraiser or another that they wanted her to attend, Marinette hadn't listened. She had crossed the road and thought she'd take 5 minutes for herself in the park before heading home when she saw a man sitting with his head in his hands.  
  
Without really thinking about it she went over to comfort him, no need to let an Akuma land when she could prevent it, right? She felt like she had barely started helping him when the screaming started, she had to give him some credit as she had never seen anyone other then Alya or other reporters run towards an Akuma attack before. She had stopped him and sent him to her parents then run off to fight. It hadn't been an easy fight but not one of her harder fights, a man who had just found out that the woman he loved would be moving to a different country and marrying someone else, poor guy!  
  
She'd run into Alya shortly after the fight and had been stunned when Alya had accused her of trying to steal Nino away from her. Marinette had tried to tell Alya that she would never do that and had never done anything like that with Nino but Alya had refused to listen. Up until Alya had hit her, Marinette had believed that she would be dealing with a second Akuma attack. After the hit landed she was just too surprised to even think and had slowly made her way home. She hadn't thought that the man she'd helped earlier would still be there but he was and when he teamed up with her mother to try to get the full story she hadn't been able to help it, everything had just spilt out. She could feel Tikki try to comfort her as she spoke and it had helped keep her grounded. By the time she had explained everything and Agent Simmons had had to leave, she had felt completely drained. Relieved but drained. She had managed to eat her supper but had gone for a shower almost straight after that and then headed to bed.  
  
When Marinette woke up she could see that Tikki had obviously been working on her face as she slept as there was very little bruising and what there was, was easily hidden. She had woken up early for once so although she was still tired she had gotten dressed and headed down to eat then off to school. Once there she headed straight to the library and looked up Agent Simmons. She was glad to see he was who he said he was and had spent the next 15 minutes looking up what he and others like him did. She came up with the idea of asking him to do a profile on Hawkmoth to see if it would help catch him! School had gone as it normally did for her these days, so after school, she headed to the park to relax for a bit in the sun before heading home. She was just grateful that hawkmoth seemed to be taking a break today. It also seemed like Nino had managed to talk some sense into Alya as she hadn't bothered Marinette all day.  
  
Friday had passed in much the same manner and soon it was time for her to head over to the Grand Paris with the clothes for Jagged and Penny. She took her own dress as well, just to be safe. She should have expected Fang to have escaped from Jagged's room and be waiting for her, she truly should have, as he always seemed to do exactly that. She hadn't expected to see the very people she planned to email the following morning standing in the lobby though. The little boy, who looked to be about 9 years old, seemed fascinated by Fang so after she dealt with Chloé she invited them to share the elevator with the two of them.  
  
She had smiled as she taught the boy how to give Fang his cuddles and when they arrived at the right floor she was glad to see Jagged waiting for her. Had she looked behind her, she would have seen the stunned expression that all three of them wore.

[Pictures of the dresses and shirt](https://dawnwave16.tumblr.com/post/189447424314/pics-for-my-fic-not-what-i-expected-maris-day)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the designs for the dresses that I posted a link to my tumblr of, nor for the shirt. My idea of clothes is what ever is comfortable for me so describing fashion in a way that does it justice just is not going to happen!


End file.
